This research and development contract will support preclinical acute and repeat dose toxicology and safety pharmacology studies in rodents, rabbits, dogs, and/or monkeys, which support the development of potential pharmacotherapies (medications) to treat substance use disorders. This contract also will support drug interaction studies in rodents, rabbits, dogs, and/or monkeys to assess the safety of potential medications when administered alone and in combination with abused substances.